The Love Bikini
by Mrs.LoganHuntzberger
Summary: Bridget and Melanie Potter just moved to Forks Washington where they meet five lovely men. Carlisle Eddie Jasper Jacob and Emmett . What happens when they both fall in love with all of them? alotOC OOC AU Cowritten with VampChick99 Non-cannon
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey hey hey! What's up peeps!!! This is my newest story! But I mustn't take all the credit! My best friend vampchick99 wrote this with me! It is called The Love Bikini!!! We will post that on our profiles later…Right now! Crossover to Harry Potter! We both are obsessed with both!!! Here is the first Chapter of The Love Bikini! (non-cannon pairing. 2oc!)

_** Disclaimer: VampChick99 and I do NOT own Twilight!….But we do own ticket stubs to New Moon! We went and saw it together!!! AWESOME!!! We were loud though….ha ha ha. **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_** Melanie Potter**_

__I really wish Harry hadn't made us move to Forks Washington! It is going to be BORING there! He said we need to move because of all the trouble I got into with magic….I mean, sure I almost got us exposed and got expelled from my fifth year, but really! It wasn't that bad!

If we stayed in the wizard world like I wanted to this wouldn't have happened and we would have stayed in London!

Looks like Melanie Potter was right for once. Huh, and people said that would never had happened.

So because Harry, my daddy incase I didn't mention, wouldn't let us live in the wizarding world like normal wizards, here I am fling first-class in a muggle airplane on my way to America.

At lease they have music, I would die without that, even if it is American. One this I am really dying without: Draco Malfoy. And people say he could never love, well I guess they say that about me too….

"Melanie, would you like something to drink or eat?" asked my too perfect sister Bridget. I shook my head and turned my Ipod up louder. "Mel! It's a ten-hour flight! You are going to get dehydrated or go hungry!" she called. I just turned the volume up louder.

She is so perfect. Or at least everyone thinks.

Honestly I can't stand her. I'm the juvenile delinquent, and she is the Barbie doll. So much for twins.

We don't eve look alike! I have medium-long black hair that I rat amazingly everyday, medium sized legs, small boobs, and not fat but not a stick either.

All my friends from France tell me I look like and American I mean really! I am NOT prep! There are a lot of people in London that look like me! We are not American!

Bridgett is the Barbie doll, like I said before. She has platinum blond hair that goes past her butt. Blue eyes, and long legs. She has big boobs that look like they were done but they weren't. Everyone loves her. At least Daddy and Mom don't pick favorites.

Sometime, however, it's like I am not even there! When she got O's on her O.W.L.S no one noticed me. I got better on potions and Defense against the dark arts. But of course, no one cared. Or even bothered to ask! I am better at seeking! Slytherin won every game because of me! Of course people only noticed when Gryffindor won. She is the keeper. She isn't that good. Well compared to me I guess. "Mel we are stopping in Denver Colorado. Would you like to get off the plane and explore an American airport with me?" Bridget asked.

"Beegs why don't you go by yourself. I am feeling a little light headed." She sighed, got up and shot me her rare 'I told you so' look.

As Harry walked past my seat he lean over the seat that Bridget's but just sat in less than a minute ago and said something. I pretended to listen so I said, "Dad I am fine. Go ahead with Mom and Bridget."

He got an angry look in his eye and leaned farther over the seat. He yanked the headphones out of my ears. "Ouch! Dad! That hurt!"

"I was asking what you were listening too." He said in a forced calm voice. I was scarred for a moment. I could see the veins popping out of his neck.

"Gall Dad over react much." I said in the best snotty ye innocent voice, "I was listening to _Ignorance_ by Paramore. A muggle "rock" band." I said as I put air-quotes around rock. I really didn't use that word.

I saw an old fat man laugh at my air-quoets.

"You got a problem with my and my vocabulary old man?" I said as I reached for my wand.

"Melanie, control yourself." Said my Dad.

I flipped the old man off and put my headphoends back in.

This time it was Harry's turn to sigh as he left after my Mom and Bridget.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

After a couple of minutes my family walked back in.

I saw my sister walking next a beautiful man. He had blonde hair and gold eyes. I was jealous of my sister. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

He put his hand on her lower back and pushed her along more.

"Good-Bye B." said the man in a beautiful voice.

"Cya Carlisle. It was nice to meet you." Said my sister. Yet again getting all the attention. From a beautiful man this time. Ugh!

"You too." He said and walked off.

As she sat down she had a light blush in her cheeks. Wait what?! She never blushes! Not even around her boyfriend! Whoa….

~A/n~ Did ya like it?! If you did tell us and review!!! Oh and please go read Vampchik99's story! It is great! She is an awesome author! She wrote this chappie and I just typed it and added and tweaked a few things!!!!

_**Buh-BYE! Love ya!!!**_


	2. The MEN!

**_HELLO FRIENDS!! Howdy! What's up!? This is the next chapter for The Love Bikini! No reviews yet, but we don't care! This story was for kicks! Reviews are nice though! (wink wink)_**

_**Disclaimer~Vampchick99 and I do NOT own Twilight, Harry potter, or any of it's characters! We own nothing but the plot and our own crazy minds! ENJOY!  
O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O**_

BRIDGET POTTER

My father is making us move! Ugh! I can't believe this! We are sitting on a plane to Fork Washington, FORKS! What kind of name id FORKS?!

Apparently Melanie, my sister, got into too much trouble in the magic world. She has no control what's so ever.

If there is anything I will miss a whole bunch it is Cedric. Oh Cedric. The love of my life. He said he would owl me every chance he gets but I have my doubts.

"Melanie would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked my sister. She shook her head and turned her Ipod up louder "Mel! It's a ten hour flight! You are going to get dehydrated or go hungry!" I said in a stern voice. Of course she turned the volume up louder.

Melanie is so weird! We are twins but we don't even look alike! She has long black hair that she rats too much for my liking, medium sized legs, and a smaller chest. She is a rebel, a Slytherin and is dating Draco Malfoy. Father told her to stay away from him. I guess I didn't listen either. His father, Luscious, was his enemy in his time at Hogwarts.

I have long platinum blond hair that goes past my butt, I have blue eyes and very very skinny…..I have a big chest too. As Melanie would say, I am a Barbie. I scoffed. Who is she to think that?  
I am a good girl because….well…I don't like to talk about it but I will just to give you some insight.

Back in our third year I had a very scary experience. I was walking down the corridors when I felt very sick. I threw up all over the floor seconds later.

I ran as fast as I could to Madam Pomfry.(yes she is still there)

She did some tests and came up with the conclusion I was pregnant. I was horrified. I was thirteen years old and the only time I had done "it" was with Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend at the time. He was also dating Melanie too.I couldn't tell her. She would be heartbroken. So I told mother and father about this. They were mad. That is the underestimate of the year. We didn't tell anyone. Not even Draco.

A couple months later it I found out I wasn't pregnant! Thank Merlin!

After that I became a goody-two shoes. I never did anything remotely bad. As far as anyone knew. I always had sex(always protected.)ecept Cedric I never drank, As far as anyone knew. If anyone is a goody-two shoes, it's Melanie. She hasn't even gotten past making out! I know this because I am just like my daddy. And Severus Snape.(My godfather. No on knows.)

I really just pretend to be perfect and goody-two shoes. I obviously am not.

I really am not much of an angel. Hah! I am not even close to one! I am devil spawn.

Melanie is to blind to see this. I wish she knew me better.

Melanie is a nice and gorgeous girl, she just doesn't see that!

All of my 'friends' hater her because she is Slyhterin. I only have a couple close friends, and they still hate her! I don't get it!

"Bridget," said my Father making me jump a foot, "we have landed in Denver Colorado"

"Okay daddy!" I said putting up the perfect act again.

"Tell your sister dear." Said my mother Luna Lovegood Potter.

"Mel, we are stopping in Denver Colorado, and I was wondering if you wanted to get off the plane and explore and American airport with me?" I asked.

"Beegs, why don't you go by yourself, I am feeling a little lightheaded." She said.

I knew she just didn't want to hang out with me. I shot her an annoyed look, but tried to disguise it was my famous 'I told you so' look.

I really did love my sister but she hated me and gets on my nerves.

I ran to catch up with my mother.

"Oh dear." She said pointing to a tall building. "Harry look! There are therstals circling that big building!" I looked with my Father and sure enough, there was.

Mother father and I walked off the pane.

" I have to use the bath room guys. I will be right back." said Father.

As my mother and I walked further I got nasty looks from guys that I am sure they though were sexy. Man I hate having boobs that look like I had a boob job.

My mother and I split up and I walked a little farther.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I ran into something _hard_.

I fell backwards on my butt. It _really_ hurt.

"Owwww…" I complained. "OUCH! I BROKE A NAIL!" I started whimpering.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked my mom, Her maternal instincts kicking in.

"yeah mom, I am okay…" I said.

"I am so sorry miss. I didn't see you there." Said the most handsome voice I had ever heard.

I looked up and there was a God standing in front of me.

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

The plane had just landed. We were finally going home. We could have ran but Eddie was too slow. After I thought that I heard a growl. Stupid mind reading vampire. Just like his father. I heard two more growls after that. I just laughed at them.

Eddie growled some more at me.

"Edward control your son." Said Bella.

"Oh so now he is _my_ son?" he asked back at her.

We all laughed earning some stares from people.

We got into some mindless chatter when we heard Edward laugh loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"That girl is complaining about having real breasts that look fake." He said. We all fallowed his finger and there was a girl who could pass Rosalie in the looks department.

There were two girls however. They were both blond and tall but the complaining one was taller and prettier.

After the walked a little more they separated and we all lost interest.

We again fell into mindless chatter when I turned around to face Alice. As I turned I felt something soft and warm smack into me.

"Owwww…" complained a beautiful voice. I looked down and there was the blond girl. "OUCH! I BROKE A NAIL!" she yelped then started whimpering.

I took a better look at her and she had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Honey, are you oaky?" asked a frantic lady bending down to look at this beauty.

"Yeah mom, I am okay." She said.

I felt bad though. She was putting on an act for her mother. I felt horrible I had hurt this girl, "I am so sorry, Miss. I didn't see you there." I said.

The girl looked up and I saw surprise written all over her face.

_**Emmett Cullen**_

I took a good long look ant the girl who ran into Carlisle.

She had blond hair that looked like it went past her her round ass, and blue eyes. She had big boobs too.

She was beautifully sexy.

Rose saw me checking her out and smacked my over the head. Right I am married.

Carlisle said something and helped the girl up. I was right! Her hair was loooong!

Jasper Hale

The girl that had ran into our fatherly figure smelled amazing! She looked it too!

She had long blond hair and slender legs. She looked like she had bony arms though.

When I felt her emotions I felt love, embarrassment, self pity, hate(?) and sadness.

What the hell has happened to this girl?  
_**Eddie Cullen**_

I hear grandpa Carlisle's thoughts. I can too run fast!

I growled at him.

After a couple of minutes I hear a loud smack. I looked up and there was a beauty in front of me. Blond hair, blue eyes, long legs, and big boobs, every mans dream!  
I tried to read her thoughts but got nothing. Dad did!

Grandpa said something to the girl and helped her up. The frantic lady came up with her to.

"I am Bridget Potter." She said. Potter? Where have I heard that name before? (**no they have not read the books!)**

I tall male walked up to Bridget and put his arm around her. All of us men, besides Dad, stiffened up at this action.

"You ready babe?" he asked. Babe? What!? Are they together? He looks way to old!

"Yes Daddy. I am ready." Daddy. Few! Was all relaxed at this.

"Come on mom." She said to the lady staring up at something in the sky. I looked up there was nothing there.

"But honey! Look! There are nargles in the sky!" she said. Nargles? What the crap?

"Yeah mom I know. Come on." She said. The tall man laughed out loud and grabbed the girls hands. He laughed more and so did Bridget.

They walked off towards the plane. Uh-oh. This will be a long flight!

t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.

_**review! I mean if you take the time to read it you can just take a minute to write good job! Okay! The guy's P.O.V. were fun to write! Okay Buh-Bye before I have a page long A/N!!**_

_**~A/N~Okay! Please**_ _**Lots of Loves from Vampchick99 and ME! Oh yeah. Cedric didn't die and him and Draco didn't go to school with Harry. Their parents did! And vampchick and I hate Ginny so he is with Luna because well! She ROCKS!**_


End file.
